Finding A Way
by Still Awesome2009
Summary: His Life was suppose to be normal. Going to school, hanging out with friends, and teenage mistakes, not fighting for his life and his family. will he be able to save them knowing he is the one who caused their pain.FINAL CHAPTER POSTED
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story.

A/N: This is going to be a short chapter, but don't worry it will get way better. And as always I appreciate all reviews.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. And I am not affiliated with the CW Network…Why is life so cruel.

* * *

Arrivals

Sam suspected his father was planning something, but it wasn't until his father drove them into Lawrence, Kansas that he knew why Old John Winchester was up to. "Dad, please! I'll learn to control it. Don't leave me, please," Sam started to cry. Tears welling from his teenage eyes before he even got the word out.

"I know you'll learn to control its Sammy, but Missouri can help you." John said as he drove down the main street.

"Dad, how can we protect Sammy and he is here?" Dean questioned hoping his father would change his mind.

"Easy, Dean. You will be staying here too." John said as he looked his oldest square in the eyes.

Sam had been quite in the back of the Impala tears flowing like the Nile before he heard his father's last words. "So I won't be alone?" Sam said in a voice too young for him in his teenage years.

"Never, Sammy. I would never leave you alone to fight something like this. Dad knows I would kill myself before I let anything happen to you." Dean said finally looking back at his brother.

Sam was pale. He looked sickly and Dean felt his brother's pain. The TBI was kicking Sam's ass worst than the werewolf they faced in North Carolina.

"Okay boys, we're here. You tell Missouri thanks for letting you stay, and I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer." John said as Dean and Sam climbed out of the classic.

"What? No Dad…but where are you going?" Dean said.

"South Carolina, I got to take care of a woman in white." John paused and looked at Sam, "Take care of your brother, Sam. Keep him out of trouble, and if anything happens call me." And with that John put the Impala in reverse and left.

Sam and Dean were staring absent mindedly at their father leaving when they heard the familiar voice of Missouri Mosley. I woman Dean and Sam feared most, the woman who has "mothered" them to death since the fire. "Sam, Dean, don't just stand there with your months open. Get your bags and get into this house right now so I can have a look at you two young men."

Sam and Dean turned around in sync and took a long drawn out breathe, "Hello Miss Missouri," They said politely with a forced smile.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since Sam and Dean had arrived, and they were already sick of Missouri's mothering. Dean looked over at Sam, _poor kid; Missouri has practically bored him to sleep._ And then, as if on a timed schedule, Missouri started ringing a dinner cow bell and screaming, "DINNER! DINNER'S READY!" 

Dean looked at Sam Howe didn't even react to Missouri's 'dinner bell' or screaming. "Sam, c'mon it's dinner time. You can't not come, Missouri will kill you!" Dean said to his younger brother from the door. Dean waited a couple of minutes but Sam still didn't move. _Guess the kid is a little tired. I'll tell Missouri to save him some food for later._ Dean thought as he ran down the stairs and greeted Missouri.

"Where is Sam, dear?" Missouri questioned

"He was sleeping and I didn't want to wake him." Dean stated simply.

"Sorry Dean, but I have to get Sam for dinner. He is sick and he needs a good meal." Missouri said in a motherly voice, as she and Dean started up the stairs.

"Sam, wake up it is dinner time." Missouri said as she walked in to the room.

Sam didn't even move in Missouri grew more concerned.

Missouri and Dean moved next to Sam's bed. "Sam, wake up, sweetie." Missouri coached as she shook Sam lightly.

Still nothing

"Sam" Missouri said a little louder as she pulls Sam's face in her direction. "Oh my goodness" was all she could muster.

Sam's eyes were wide open, his eyeballs rolled back in his head. His breathes no more than tiny gasps.

"Sammy... Sammy wakes up!" Dean yelled as he shook his brother wildly.

"Dean stop that and lay your brother down. We have to wait for his vision to end."

"No, look at him... his eyes. Look at him… his eyes. Why is he like that?" Dean asked, panic in his voice.

"Dean, Sam is too young to be able to endure the intense pain of a vision. He is trying to force them away, but all that does is cause more pain… don't worry he will be…" Missouri was interrupted by the pained screams of the youngest Winchester. "Sammy, calm down Dean and I are here!" Missouri yelled over the panicked teenager.

Sam stopped immediately, "Dean, no. Dean is dead." Sam said as his vision blackened and everything went mute. And it did and

"Sam, wake up Sweetie" ask Missouri quietly giving him a light tap on the cheek. She was rewarded with a soft moan. "Sam are you OK?"

"It hurts"

"What hurts, Sammy?" Dean asked sympathetically.

"God… it hurts…" Sam repeated softly looking up at Dean and Missouri with glassy, unseeing eyes, still taking gasping breathes.

"Dean, I think Sam is still stuck in his vision." Missouri said totally shocked by what she was witnessing.

Dean stared at Missouri and then turned his eyes to his brother. _If Missouri is scared for Sam, something must be really wrong._ "Come on Sammy. Don't do this to me."

**End of Chapter One- Arrivals

* * *

**

_So what do you think? I think it is pretty good, but hey I'm the author. Please read and review. So click to pretty grayish purple button and review. Tell me what is up!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story.

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews from everyone who sent one. They give me inspiration and give me some insight on what you all thought of the story. Anyway, this chapter is a spin-off of the first chapter, Arrivals, It is from Sam's perspective. It is a short chapter and might be boring for some, but don't let it discourage you from reading it will be way better after this chapter. Some Dean angst is coming up.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. And I am not affiliated with the CW Network…Why is life so cruel.

* * *

In Sam's Mind

Sam Winchester had just finished settling into Missouri's guest bedroom when the familiar pounding in his head started. Sam and didn't want Dean for Missouri to make it into a big deal (besides if he did it will only further through his father right) so he laid down on the bed and pretended to sleep, so his brother on the bed next to him wouldn't see his pain.

"DINNER!" Missouri screamed while ringing a loud dinner bell. _Why Me?_

Sam continues to lead there hoping that his brother would go to dinner and let him have his vision in peace. He had no such luck.

"Sam, come on it is dinner time. You can't not come. Missouri will kill…"

Sam didn't even hear Dean finish his sentence, because the pain in his temples amplified one hundred fold. Sam tried to scream, but his voice was in there. He tried, he really tried to fight the vision but he was too weak.

_Sam was in the long corridor again. And right on cue he heard Dean's scream and ran towards the door. He opened the door fiercely and, just like he had seen many times before, saw his dad over his brothers limp dead body._

"_Hello Sammy, we meet again." It was his father's voice, but Sam knew better and this was not John, was not his father._

"_No one calls we see me except my brother and my father," Sam yelled._

"_I'll call you whatever I want to you insulate little brat. I'm more of a father to you then Johnny boy will ever be!" Sam winced at the statement._

"_You're full of it!" Sam stated in a low menacing voice._

"_No, Sammy you are. I've got you here and I can keep you hear my child."_

"_My father and Dean will KICK YOUR SORRY ASS ALL THE WAY BACK TO HE--" Sam was abruptly cut off by the demon._

"_Tisk, tisk Sammy boy, I tried to be nice, but now I will show you how mean I can really be!" the demon threw up his hands and Sam went flying across the room. A screen escaped Sam's lips as paying shot up his spine._

_The demon spoke up again, but this time in a voice that made Sam cringe. "How does it feel Sammy to be on the other side of a fight?"_

"_It ... it hurts" Sam was surprised by his answer. Why did he sound so weak? Why couldn't he lie to the demon?_

"_I can't hear you Sammy. Can you repeat that?" the demon said with a cocky smile._

"_God … it hurts" Sam repeated a little louder._

"_Now, you listen to me well son. Missouri can only help you so much, but me, I can make the pain go away. So, you have two choices: 1) you can die when you're so called family or 2) you can command my body in the uprising and be a hero to everything supernatural." the team and stared at __Sam, yellow eyes gleaming, "It's your choice."_

_Sam didn't even have time to respond before he was tugged back to reality violently, His head connecting with Dean's._

"Gez Sammy, you scare me half to death and then you give me a head butt that would put Bruce Lee to shame." Dean joked, happy that his brother had woken up.

Sam looked at his brother before tears started to roll down his face. He knew he wasn't supposed to show he motions, but he was so scared.

"Sam what's wrong?" Dean said wiping the endless tears from Sam's cheeks.

"I don't want to do it Dean, but I don't want to die either. I'm so sorry." Sam said the air evident in his voice and face.

"No one said you were going to--" Sam interrupted him.

"He said I had two choices… I could die when my family or… I could become a member of the uprising." Sam sentences were interrupted by choked sobs. Sam tried to stop them, but they continued. That was when Sam looked up at Dean with the big, green, expressive puppy dog eyes that Dean had always went soft for. "I don't like those choices Dean. I don't want to make a choice. Don't make me choose, please don't make me choose." Sam was beginning to cry again. Although he knew he was much too old to have this whine fest.

"What, Sammy… Who said that to you? Tell me Sammy." Dean shouted, he didn't mean to shout, but Sam was hysterical.

"The Demon with the yellow eyes." Sam stated simply

**End of Chapter ****Two- In Sam's Mind

* * *

**

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was not really sure how it would turn out, but it is on the same timeline as chapter one and vlends into chapter 3 well (Chapter three, Dean Angst will start). Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to write a few chapters ahead. So now chapters 3 and 4 are finished and should be up soon. Anyway please continue to R&R.

P.S. If there are any errors tell me. I was lazy this week and used a speech program, my computer typed this. plus I had a cold (Bad combination) I corrected as many as possible, but there might be more. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story. Sam Angst! Dean Angst! And no Winchester story would be complete without a protective Dean torturing Sammy.

A/N: I hope to continue this story for a long time and hopefully I can, but if you want me to continue this Angsty teenage Winchester story keep up the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter, there is some Den angst in it and I am sure you will all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. And I am not affiliated with the CW Network…Why is life so cruel.

* * *

Promise me 

Sam sat at the kitchen table across from Dean and Missouri. None of them could get any sleep after the events that had just took place. And so here they were trying to figure out the message that had been given to Sam and how to control the unpredictable and painful visions he had.

"Why would the demon just give you his plans on a silver platter? It doesn't make sense." To be truthful Missouri and Sam were thinking the same thing.

Sam thought about it for a minute, "Maybe his plan is already in motion. Or you know maybe he is just confident in his line of work, if you can call it that."

"I don't know Sam. If what you said is true in this is but the man that killed Mary then we are in some serious danger. It sounds like the demon is planning a war against mankind. The real question we need to be asking is how do we stop it?" Missouri stated simply.

Sam tried to concentrate on what Missouri and Dean has to say, but his mind continued to meander. Why was he so special to this demon? Why was he asked to command the uprising? All he wanted was to be normal. Sam sighs, "Should we call them, Dean? He said in there was--"

"No" Dean stated, "We need to figure it out first. Call dad second, Sammy. Besides Missouri will call if she can't handle the situation. Right Missouri?"

"I'll do my best to figure it out, but I am gonna call John and I can't handle things by myself." Missouri said before giving Sam and Dean a motherly look. "And if you to want to help you better get some sleep boys."

Sam and Dean got up from the table after excusing themselves, Missouri would have had their heads and they didn't, and slowly walked up the stairs to the second level, neither one of them in any hurry to get to bed.

"Sam?" the youngest looked up, "what if these vision things kill you?" Dean said wait a frown. He was way past worried for his little brother and his health.

"They won't Dean." Sam said, "I'm almost 99 sure."

"Then can you promise me you will always tell me if something is wrong… It is the only way I can keep the promise that I made to mom and dad when you were still a baby." Dean said as he tried to remember the woman he lost so long ago, "I told them I would always protect you… And I am willing to die to keep that promise!"

As Sam nodded his head in agreement he felt the all too familiar sensation in his temples. He grabbed at his head trying with all this might not to tear his eyes out. "Oh god, Deeeaan?"

"Sam what's wrong?" Dean immediately regretted his stupid question as he looked at his brother. He quickly rose from his bed and sat at his brother side hugging his frame with dear life, "It's okay Sammy. You are gonna be okay…" _or at least I hope so. _

Dean rubbed his brother's back waiting patiently for Sam's pain to subside and for him to come out of his vision. After what seemed like hours he was rewarded.

"Dean?" Sam said his eyes started to tear up.

"Yeah, I'm here Sammy. Are you okay now?" Dean felt Sam's head bob up and down. "Do you want to talk about the vision?" Sam shook his head furiously indicating 'no'. "Okay, then get some rest bro."

* * *

Dean was startled awake by a noise. Up until that moment his sleep had been undisturbed and calm. "Sammm--" Dean was cut off by a pillow making contact with its face. Dean struggled with everything he had. He called for help and banged on the wall. 

"No one can help you been. You make your choice, remember, 'I am willing to die to keep that promise.'… Well, guess what, it is time to cash and Deano." the voice was screaming at him, but at the same time too familiar.

Dean never prayed, but today he did. He prayed Missouri heard the screams of his attacker, his screams, and his struggle. It didn't take long for his players to be answered, and for that Dean was thankful.

As Missouri came through the door his assailant stopped. "Dean, sweetie are you okay?" Missouri pulled the pillow off his head and cupped his face.

"Yes ma'am. I'm okay now, but what about Sam? Did the attacker hurt him?" Dean and Missouri both looked at Sam's empty bed. "Sam? Sam, where are you?"

Dean was about to get out of bed and look for Sam when he saw his little brother curled up on the floor.

"Sam! Sam wake up kiddo." Dean shouted as he rushed to his brother's side leaving Missouri to watch. Dean shook Sam violently. Sam only response was muffled cries of pain.

"Dean, stop shaking him! You're hurting the poor kid. Put him on the bed so I can check him over." Missouri instructed in a strong voice. Dean stopped immediately and looked a Sam. He was hurting his baby brother, the one he promised to protect.

After Sam was situated underneath the comfort of his sheets Missouri immediately started checking the youngest. She rewarding gain with a smile when she found nothing wrong, but a smile quickly vanished as she realized the assailant had escaped.

"Dean? Who attacked you?" Missouri asked hoping the boy knew.

"I know it will sound weird, but I think it might have been Sammy." Dean said looking over at is exhausted, unconscious little brother. "…but Sam would do this…Something's wrong with him. Maybe he is sleep walking; you know he has always had trouble sleeping. Or maybe he is possessed…I mean, what that attacker said to me. It was from the conversation me and Sam had earlier. It was a private conversation only we would know."

"Okay Dean we'll talk to Sam in the morning, for now you two need your rest. I'll be right outside the door if anything hap…"

Missouri was cut off by Sam's pained moan. Missouri knew then that something was wrong her abilities sensed it. "Missouri what's wrong with Sammy?" Dean said as he turned Sam his body aching for the first time since his resent attack.

**End of Chapter 3-Promise Me**

You know what to do…and remember to keep checking for new chapters!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story. Sam Angst! Dean Angst! And no Winchester story would be complete without a protective Dean torturing Sammy.

A/N: I hope to continue this story for a long time and hopefully I can, but if you want me to continue this Angsty teenage Winchester story keep up the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the thrid time I corrected it. Hope I got them all (my damn accent ruins everything)

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. And I am not affiliated with the CW Network…Why is life so cruel.

* * *

Unexpected

Missouri rushed to Sam's side. The young teenager was sweating and trembling violently and the heat was radiating off his body like a furnace. "Dean, something's wrong with Sam. We got to wake him up, now!" Missouri was starting to yell and that scared Dean.

Dean quickly jumped out of the comfort of his bed and ran the short distance to his brother's. He almost immediately felt the same intense heat that Missouri felt. "I can run a cold bath. It'll wake him up and bring his temperature down." Dean said as his brotherly instincts starting to kick in. Missouri nodded and this idea, but inside her heart she knew something else wrong.

Missouri was undressing the youngest Winchester when Dean walked back into the room. "What the hell are you doing to my brother?" Dean asked angrily. He immediately regretted his tone and choice of words when he saw Missouri look up at him, the old saying was really true "hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." "Sorry Missouri."Dean said quickly

"His clothes were soaked in sweat and I am not about to put that boy in my tub with all those clothes on." Missouri confessed, before catching some dirty looks from Dean, "… Believe me Dean your brother doesn't have anything I haven't seen before. Besides I am only stripping him down to his boxers."

"The bath is ready. Do you want me to carry him?" Dean asked

"No Dean, not after your attack. I will carry Sam." Missouri said as she lifted the teenager off the bed and carried, half dragged, him into the bathroom. It wasn't an easy task for the barely five feet tall woman. Dean saw her struggle and decided to help, despite his weakness.

Missouri new Dean only wanted to help so she allowed him to put Sam into the tub, besides her back was killing her. She watched intently as he lower his brother into the tub and held him above water.

Sam immediately reacted with a pained cry for help. And it aggrieved Dean to watch his little brother as he moaned and fought violently against the water, before his green eyes flew open when a look of pure agony embedded inside them.

"Sam? Sammy you are all right." Dean whispered into Sam's ear. Sam instantly calmed down and Missouri stepped in.

"Sam, do you remember what happened?"

Sam tried to answer, shivers wreaking havoc upon his body, "the demon… told me to… Kill… De-Dean…I couldn't cc-con-control mmysellfff… I failed…sssooooo….Took mmeee…Hell." Sam was shivering violently now. "'Mmmmm ccoldd….Deaa-"

"I know Sammy. I'll get you out there." Dean said as he lifted his shivering brother out of the tub of cold water, with Missouri's help of course.

"Sam, you feel and all right?" Dean asked sitting his heavy eyed, pale brother down the bed.

"'Mm fine Deeaaaa…" Sam said eyes closing.

"Damn TBI. It's making his visions…everything worst than it already is for Sam." Missouri nodded agreeing with Dean.

"I'll go get his medicine. Maybe it will make his night less miserable." Missouri said as she walked out of the room.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?" Dean asked tiredly

"You'll protect me from it right? You'll protect me from the man with the yellow eyes?"

Dean looked at Sam curiously. He sounded so young and broken; nothing like the independent teenage he was just a few weeks ago. "Yeah Sam. I will protect you. Always and Forever." Sam smiled dumbly. "Bitch"

"Jeeerk" Sam shivered as his eyes closed and he gave into the comfort of sleep.

"Is he asleep?" Dean whipped around and saw Missouri in the door frame with a tall glass of water and several pill bottles.

"Yeah, he just fell asleep. Want me to wake him up?" Dean said looking at his slinky teenage brother.

"Let him sleep. He can take you when he wakes up." Missouri looked up at Dean her abilities picking up his distress. "You want to talk?"

"No, but I got a feeling you are going to talk to me anyway." Dean said with a smile.

"One day Dean. One day that mouth will get you in trouble." Missouri said lightly before her concern shifted, "Sam is in trouble Dean."

"Are you talking about what Sam said in the bathroom?" Dean asked as he thought back to his brother's panted words.

"Yes, and if what Sam said is true me, your father, and especially yourself are in tremendous danger."

"So you think we should call dad?" Missouri nodded and handed Dean a wireless phone.

John Winchester, Charleston, South Carolina 

John Winchester sat in his truck outside the graveyard. He had named and located the woman in white. The picture he found of her in an old newspaper article made him think of Mary. Her name was Elizabeth Wales, just another southern Belle. It was tragic how she died. Hit by her husband truck. He was too busy with the sexual pleasure he was getting in the front sit of her car to notice his wife walking across the street, at a crosswalk.

"It really was tragic John. Don't ya think?"

John's blood froze as he heard that voice. It was so familiar. He turned his head so fast his neck cracked. His misery only got worse when he saw yellow eyes staring at him in the passenger seat. "What the hell are you doing here? What do you want, you sonuvabitch?"

"I just want to talk Johnny boy. I know you are a little worried about your sons. I just wanted to tell you I'm taking real good care of them, especially Sammy." The demon teased.

"What the fuck did you do? Tell me." John yelled as he saw the demon smile. "Tell me, damn it!"

"Nothing yet Johnny boy, but I will soon enough, starting with you." Before John knew what hit him his vision was darkening. His sons' names rolling off his tongue quietly...

"Sammy? Dean?"

Lawrence, Kansas

"Dad's not answering," Dean said. He had been calling his dad every five minutes for the last hour. "He told us to call if there was a problem. Where is he?"

"Dean, you know John. He is probably just caught up in the excitement of the hunt, or out of range." Missouri told Dean, but inside she was just as nervous as Dean. "Go… go check on your brother and then try to get some rest, again. I'll keep trying."

Missouri gave Dean a fake smile as he walked up the stairs and disappeared behind a door.

"Now, Missouri, you know good and well Dean won't even close his eyes until he knows his brother and father are okay, or at least until Sam is a little better." Missouri looked up at the door, "Thank god I don't have children."

End of Chapter 4-Unexpected

* * *

Chapter 5 and 6 are already written and I will put them up later this week. 

preview of Chapter five: ...Missouri got off the floor. The doorbell had rung. "Who is it?" Missouri yelled through the door. "Missouri, it's John."

You all know what I want...Please Review and keep a lookout for updates :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story. Sam Angst! Dean Angst! And no Winchester story would be complete without a protective Dean torturing Sammy.

A/N: I hope to continue this story for a long time and hopefully I can, but if you want me to continue this Angsty teenage Winchester story keep up the great reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural. And I am not affiliated with the CW Network…Why is life so cruel.

* * *

Possession

Missouri Moseley was sprawled out on her couch when she heard glass breaking the background. Her eyes flew open to find Sam on the floor with the remains of her expensive crystal vase scattered around him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Miss Missouri. I just tripped over the rug, but I'm okay. I promise I will replace it as soon as soon as possible." Sam rambled.

Missouri paid no mind to the boy's excuses. Winchesters don't just fall on rugs, especially when there aren't any. "Don't worry about the vase sweetie. An accident is an accident." Missouri gazed at Sam, he looked dazed and distant. "What's on your mind?" Missouri asked gesturing to the chair across from her.

"I'm just trying to remember what happened last night. I remember being awake after a vision but after that it felt like I was there but… I wasn't there. Like that moment of time didn't exist for me. Do I make sense?" Sam peered back at Missouri with questioning eyes.

"Yes Sam, perfect sense." Missouri smiled at how confused the boy was with his own words.

"Can I use your phone to call dad? I know Dean probably already called, but I want to tell him I'm okay, because I know Dean probably blew it out of portion." Missouri smile faded. She had spent all night phoning John, but received no answer. She just didn't have the heart to tell Sam. "Yeah sweetie, go 'head"

Sam picked up Missouri's M&M's phone and called his father's phone. Sam waited patiently as the phone rang…and rang… and rang… and rang… "Hello Sammy, did you miss Daddy?"

Sam dropped the phone in shock. "It's him" Sam began to mutter over and over again.

Missouri heard Sam mumbling something she could not make out, she just assumed his father had answered the phone or he was talking to the answering machine until she heard Sam gasping for breath.

"Sam, you okay honey?" Missouri said as she made her way over to Sam. She was trying to remain calm for him. "Demon got…to…Dad…He needs…hhelp"

Missouri became nervous after hearing Sam's words. Not only nervous for John, but for the hyperventilating boy on the floor next to her. "Sam calm down. It's gonna be OK." Missouri pick up her phone and tried to see who Sam was talking to, but the only answer she got was a dial tone.

"Sam, there is no one there. Listen." Missouri held the phone to his ear, but they only seem to further his panic. "Dean? Dean help?"

Sam couldn't breathe, all he could concentrate on was how tight his chest was getting. He tried to take in breath, but then his whole body started to shut down on him. He could see Missouri talking to him, but her words were muffled. His limbs felt weird and he was shaking. His vision was starting to tunnel and blur, but he still saw his brother running towards him and grabbing him. _Oh god…help me. Dean please help me. I don't want to die. Sam could feel bile tingling at his throat. He knew then he was dying._

Dean was trying to calm his brother, but it was like Sam wasn't there at all. "Sam can you hear me? Try to calm down. Breathe in... Out…. In… out…" Dean thought it was working at first until he heard the gurgling sounds Sam was making. "Missouri what happened? What's wrong with… oh no!" Dean locked eyes with his brother whose skin was turning a tinge of blue from lack of oxygen.

"Dean, I think he is choking." Dean immediately turned his brother on his side and patted his back as the vomit that once blocked his airway rushed out of his mouth in a magnificent waterfall effect. Its smell, equally as magnificent encompassed the room.

Dean and Missouri sat on the floor in those spots, coaxing Sam to breathe in and out for what seemed like forever until Sam finally calmed down and shudders no longer racked his body and he gently slipped into unconsciousness.

"Dean, are you okay?" Missouri asked gently. She already knew the answer, and she had no idea why she even asked.

"What do you think?" Dean retorted, "I'm freaking out!" Dean could feel the sting of tears coming to his eyes. He wiped them away refusing to let any of them fall. He couldn't be weak right now; he needed to be strong for Sam. That was his job as a brother and as his protector.

"It's okay honey. Sam…" Dean interrupted her.

"No. It's not all right. Sam's not all right. I'm not…" Dean stopped, he was on the verge of tears again. This was about Sam and he was making it about himself. His feeling don't matter right now, all he cares about is Sammy.

"I know Dean. Just take your brother upstairs, he needs to rest. I'll clean this up. You two just sleep, you need it."

Dean picked up his lanky teenage brother, and carried him upstairs in a fireman's carry. Every step Dean took his heart broke, his brother looked so broken. Dean hated these visions for what they did to Sammy. "Goodnight little brother" Dean prayed silently for his brother, as he fell asleep next to his brother's bed.

* * *

Missouri had just finished cleaning up Sam's little mess from earlier when she heard the doorbell ring. "Mow who could that be at this time of morning." Missouri grunted as she picked herself off the floor and hobbled on slightly numb legs to the door.

"Who is it?" Missouri yelled through the door.

"Missouri, it's John." Missouri was shocked to say the least, "I got you messages. What's wrong with Sam?"

_This can't be John. There is no way in hell that John could have made it to South Carolina and back in this amount of time._

"No, your not John….and you must think I'm the dumbest psychic in the world if you think I can't sense that demonic aura around you. It's the size of Texas." Missouri spat out coldly as she slowly backed away from the door as it slammed open.

The demon that mimicked everything that was John Winchester cackled evilly, "You're smarter than I thought you were my dear. Now for the real test." He paused and looked at Missouri with cold, piercing yellow eyes. "Will you come willingly or by force?"

"When it snows in hell!" Missouri spat coldly.

"I'll take that as a yes." The demon retorted as a black cloud escaped John's mouth and flew at a shell-shocked Missouri.

Missouri's once warm, dark brown eyes flashed a sickly yellow as she walked toward John. "Johnny boy, sleeping on the job. What kind of parent are you? Mary would never let this happen." Missouri's yellow-eyed possessor said as he dragged John to an old shed and undressed and gagged him, leaving no room for escape. By the time Missouri had finished John had awoken and was struggling with his bindings. "Well, it's been real." Missouri said as she started to walk away..

"Oh John, how are you going to protect your baby boy now?" Missouri said as she turned off the light by the door and locked several combination and key locks on the shed and walked back to the house.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. The best is yet to come." The demon sang in a cantabile voice.

End of Chapter 5: Possessions

* * *

A/N: Please review, it feeds my soul. 


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story.

A/N: This Chapter was written about a month ago but due to family emergencies I hadn't had time to type it, but here it is. My favorite chapter, and please review and vote.

Disclaimer: see any chapter before this one

* * *

Chapter 6 Instincts

Dean grabbed the hilt of his knife as he shot upright in bed. Something was wrong, it smelt like sulfur. As realization kicked in so did instincts, as Dean threw off his sheets and ran to Sam's bed. Dean didn't want to wake his fevered little brother, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving him alone if there was a demon in the house, especially if it was the demon. "Sam, come on kiddo, wake up. We got to…" Dean tried to think of a good cover up lie, "make sure Missouri is okay." It was partly true Dean thought as he ripped the covers off his brother and pushed his legs over the side, gently shaking him to awareness. "De--" Sam breathed sleepily.

"Yeah Sam, it's me. We got to hurry." Dean said worry evident in his voice.

"What's wrong Dean?" Sam could sense his brother's awkwardness.

"Sulfur Sam, now hurry up!" Sam hadn't even noticed the smell until Dean said those words. Oh god it's strong, it's yellow eyes, yellow eyes has dad, and now it has them.

"Dad." Sam whispered

Dean looked at his brother curiously, "What wrong with dad Sam?"

"The demon has dad, Dean. I talked to it…I-I saw it."

"No," Dean said before anger took over, "When the fuck were you planning on telling me or Missouri Sam?"

Sam dropped his head, not wanting to look his brother in the eyes. He let Dean down. "I wanted to, but I felt weird and I couldn't talk…could…breathe."

Dean looked at his brother, god how he could be so stupid. Sam couldn't tell him, because he was out cold from a damn panic attack. Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into a hug. "It's okay Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I forgot." The words seemed to work as Sam stop trembling and lifted his head up. "No chick-flick moments Dean, the demon."

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he let go of Sam and helped him gather his footing, "We have to go find Missouri and get out of here."

Sam nodded as he followed Dean out of their room and down the hall to Missouri's room, Empty. "Shit, she's not in here!" Dean cursed.

"Maybe she is still down stairs cleaning up." Sam said thinking back to the broken vase.

"Yeah I guess, let's go check." Dean said as they headed back down the hall and down the stairs.

Dean hated old houses, and Missouri's house was old. He and Sam couldn't even get down the stairs without a chorus of creaks every time their feet landed. Dean knew if the demon was in the house it was well aware that he and Sam where coming.

"Boys, you're up." It was Missouri, "I got breakfast made, Eggs, bacon, grits, sausage, biscuits, and gravy. How does that sound?" Missouri said in a creepy Stepford Wives kind of manor.

Dean didn't even know Missouri could cook. Every time they visited she always ordered fried chicken from KFC, but man did breakfast sound good to Dean. How could he refuse? "It sounds delicious Miss Missouri."

"Good, Sam needs his strength if I am gonna find out what is going on in that head of his." Missouri looked at Sam who was looking around the room, exhaustion written on his daydreamed face. "I swear boy, get your head out of your dreams."

"Missouri, I have to tell you something." Missouri nodded as she took her attention away from Sam, "I think there is a demon in the house."

"What makes you think that Dean?" Missouri said in that creepy voice again.

"Sulfur…Did you reach dad?" Dean was in a hurry. He didn't have time for twenty questions. Sam needed to eat and rest. And get the hell out of this house if he was right about the sulfur scent.

"Yeah, he said the hunt took an unexpected turn. He won't be back anytime soon from what I gathered."

Something didn't seem right to Dean. This whole situation was off, Missouri was off. That was when Dean saw it, Missouri's eyes. They said all that needed to be said. "Sam, you need to rest. How 'bout you lay on the couch and I'll fix you some breakfast?" Sam nodded, he wasn't hungry, and he too could since something was off. "Missouri can you help me with the food?"

"Sure hon', we need to talk anyway."

Dean waited until he was out of Sam's sight to drop the hoax. "Where the hell is my father?"

"I told you Dean, he is still on his hunting trip." Missouri said still pretending everything was just peachy.

"Like hell he is…one more chance ass wipe, where the hell is my father?" Missouri smiled innocently ignoring Dean's foul language. "Christo!"

Missouri's eyes glowed yellow as she dropped to the ground and hissed in pain. "You little bastard, didn't your mother teach you respect?"

"Christo!" Dean whispered with silent intensity, trying to hide the turmoil from Sam's ears.

"Careful Dean, you wouldn't want me to hurt sweet, innocent Sammy, would you? He's just so young; it would be a crime for him to suffer for your negligence." The demon scoffed.

"What do you want?" Dean said calming himself down.

"What makes you think I want anything?" The demon was adamant, "A demon can't just come visit his old friends once in a while….I mean, I just wanted to see how Sammy here was doing. I heard he was feeling' down."

"Sam, his name is Sam. And as you can plainly see he's not one hundred, thanks to you. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time scumbag, what do you want?" Dean threatened.

"Dean you don't listen very well, got that from your father, and Sam is gonna pay the price."

"You lay one finger on him…" Dean started with malice lacing his voice.

"You're right I won't, because I don't have to…" Dean had never been so helpless in his life, all he could do was hope that the demon was bluffing. "You wanna see a trick Deano….3…2…1…" Sam's pained screams cut through the air, and it was all it took for Dean to go running.

Dean ran into the living room as if the devil was on his heels. "**SAMMY?"** Dean prepared himself for the worst, a mangled Sammy, a dead Sam, but all he saw was Sam sitting on the couch resting and reading some book like nothing happened. "Yeah Dean?"

Dean regained his composers quickly, "D-do you want butter or…um jam on your biscuit?"

""Jam, grape not strawberry," Sam said as he turned his attention back to his book. With that answer Dean turned back to the kitchen.

"Do you get the picture now Dean? You do anything to ruin my plans for Sammy I'll cause him unimaginable pain, pain so bad he'd wish he were dead." The demon in Missouri's body said coldly, "Don't worry Dean it should all be over by the end of the day."

"What do you want with him?" Dean asked trying to remain calm.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Dean. Oh, but before I do I think it is only fair that I give you a fighting chance to save your brother, it won't do any good anyway." The demon jeered menacingly, "Your father needs your help. You see I did something really nasty. I locked poor Johnny in the shed. If you can get him out Sam will be safe a little longer. If you don't you'll never lay eyes on the psychic wonder again… you have mmmmm ten minutes starting…now?"

End of Chapter 6 Instincts

* * *

A little bit of a cliffy, anyways I really would appreciate your thoughts and opinions on this story. I am running out of steam so I decided to do a short survey.

What are the demon's plans going to be?

A)Kidnap Sam and turn him against his family.

B)Give him more powers to cause him more pain.

C)Give him a message that will change his life forever.

You got a week and a half to vote I'm going on vacation. You can only have one vote. And keep in mind that there will be a sequel. And there are about 2 chapters left in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a notice. I wanted to involve all of you guys and girls in the story. So please vote because currntly there is a two way tie. If you alreay voted this is your chance to vote again if you want. **

**Sincerely**

**still awesome2009**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Sequel to 'Anything But Normal.' After Sam was released John decided Sam needed help with his abilities, enter Missouri Mosley. Can Missouri help Sam before the Demon helps himself to Sam? This is a Wee!Chester story.

A/N: This Chapter was rewritten quite a few times for choice A,B, and C in my poll. I have to say I am very pleased with this chapter and I hope you all love it as much as I do. Thanks for reading and look out for the sequel in a few months.

Disclaimer: see any chapter before this one

* * *

Chapter 8: Finding A Way

Dean ran out of the kitchen as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to get to his father or else his baby brother, his Sammy would…no, he couldn't think about that, wouldn't. He would get his dad out and the demon was going to have to pry Sam out of his and John's cold dead fingers before they allowed his t take Sammy way from them.

When Dean reached Missouri's shed his heart dropped to his knees. There were so many locks. What could he do? What could his father do? John was a victim and him he was clueless. The tools were in the shed. He couldn't just go and ask the demon for the keys and combinations. And the Impala housed all their weapons in its trunk, so he couldn't shoot the locks off, unless…maybe his father left it open.

Dean took off once more running, but this time towards the driveway. It didn't take long for Dean to notice the shiny black paint of the Impala, not a scratch on it. Dean tugged at the door, but was disheartened when he found it locked. _Come on Dean the demon is not stupid enough to park the Impala in front of the house unlocked._ Dean thought mentally beating himself up, but…_it doesn't matter Dad keeps a spare underneath. _Dean dropped to the ground and pulled himself under the car searching viciously for the box with the key on it until…"Yes!" Dean whispered as his hand quickly opened the box to find only a post-it note.

_Come on Deano you honestly think_

_I would make it that easy. Times ticking by and you _

_need another plan…Or bye bye Sammy!_

"Damn it! What do I do? What do I do?" Dean repeated to himself as he started to get nervous. He only had a few more minutes and no plan B. "Dad!" Dean yelled through the wood on Missouri's shed.

* * *

John sat in complete darkness, silence, trying to find a way out of his prison. Dean needed him, and from what he got out of that damn demon Sam needed him even more. _God I can't let this demon destroy my family. I'm their…_

"Dad!" John thought he imagined his son's voice. He must have. It couldn't be possible. "Dad, are you in there?"

"Dean?" John questioned

"Dad, the doors are locked. How do I get you out?" Dean sounded scared and rushed. Dean never sounded like that unless…

"Where is your brother Dean?"

"I don't have time for twenty questions Dad. Just answer my damn question. How do I get you out?" Dean would never speak to John like that, Sam was in trouble.

"The back door Dean. There is a back door." John heard Dean's boots brushing against the tall grass around Missouri's shed as he ran around the small building.

Dean jingled the door knob. It wouldn't open though. Why couldn't this be easy he was losing precious time, Sam's time? "It's stuck dad. You have to get it to move from the inside." Dean yelled

"Wait a second Dean." John said as he pulled himself across the floor, arms and legs bound, to the back door of the shed. "Pull on the handle Dean, I'll push." John said as he braced himself and slammed his back into the door.

"Dad we have to hurry. He threaten we wouldn't see Sam alive again." Dean pleaded

John slammed into the door with new vigor, and was rewarded when the door gave way on the second try and he tumbled backwards through it.

"Untie me quickly Dean, we have to reach Sam." Dean wasted no time as he started untie his dad's bond ankles.

"God, Yellow Eyes must have been a boy scout or Navy Seal because these knots are ridiculous." Dean said as he gave up on the knots and went into the shed in search of anything that can cut through the thick rope. "Dad, did you see any hedge trimmers or knives in here?"

"If I did do you think I would still be tied up?" John questioned back. "Just help me up I'll hop to the--" John was cut off by the sound of a shrill beeping. "What's that?"

Dean looked down at his wrist; his watch was flashing 'TIMES UP.' "Oh God, no!" Dean cried out.

"Dean what's wrong? What does that noise mean?" John asked not sure he even wanted to know as fear for both is son's increased.

"Times up Dad. We lost Sam. WE LOST HIM!" Dean screamed as he pushed his father away and crumbled into the fetal position and cried.

John was in awe. His son was having a mental breakdown right in front of him and he had no idea what to do. Nothing ever broke his oldest, but here he was utterly hysterical. Sam couldn't be gone. "Dean, it's okay. I won't give up, we WILL find him."

"Sam's not gone, he can't be. You watch, we're gonna go inside and Sam is gonna be on the couch were I left him reading a book. I know it." Dean said wiping tears from his eyes while he embraced denial. All John could do was hop viciously behind him as he tried to catch up.

"DEAN, stop it!" John roared forcing his son out of his stupor.

Dean turned around eyes wandering past his father and to the manila envelope by his father's feet. "Where did that come from?" Dean asked as he picked it up. It was addressed to him and his father.

"Who is it from Dean?" John asked as his son looked bug eyed at the envelope.

"It's from the demon." Dean said as his hysterics stopped and he ripped the envelope open. The first item he took out was a knife, the knife John and Dean had picked out for Sammy's twelfth birthday. Dean cut his father's ropes before continuing to run towards the house, a sense of foreboding encompassing his heart.

"Sam? Sammy? Answer me damn it!" Dean screamed as he ran from room to room. Dean sunk to the ground in defeat. His baby brother wasn't here, he was as far gone as there mother and it was his entire fault.

"He's gone, Dean. I'm sorry, it's my fault." Missouri cried out as she saw John enter the room and sink down next to Dean and pull him into an embrace as Dean sobbed openly tremors racking his body.

"Dean, I think you should see something, the demon left it for us." John said as he pulled his son's head up and pointed to the wall over the mantle.

Dean looked at the wall his heart broke in realization of what it was. _Blood, Sammy's blood!_ The demonic son of a bitch had written a warning in his Sammy's blood, flaunting the fact that he kidnapped Sam right from under John's nose. Dean would never be able the sight out of his head it was horrifying, it was the most gruesome sight the three pair of eyes ever saw.

"Oh god I did this. I did this." Missouri cried as she looked at the wall adverting her eyes away from the broken oldest Winchesters.

"Don't worry Dean. I know we will find him and we will kill this bastard. I promise I will die before I let him get away with this." John swore as he wrapped his arms tighter around his son.

* * *

So I am pretty sure you all figured out there is going to be a sequel. I have not started yet, but I'm pretty sure it is gonna take a couple of months, sorry. Please review I accept all anonymous reviews, I want to know what all of you think. I also take request for what you want in the sequal, after all the story is for all of ya'll to enjoy. And thanks for reading FINDING A WAY. 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

I'VE JUST POSTED THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY, AND I APOLOGIZE 1000 TIMES FOR THE LENGTH OF TIME YOU HAD TO WAIT.


End file.
